


Nurse & Soldier: Küss Mich

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sexual Tension, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Andy's orders to ship out have come through and Bucky is absolutely devastated and worried about her going off to war.





	Nurse & Soldier: Küss Mich

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, hi. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry about the VERY long absence and thank you all for the lovely messages you've all sent me ( i was not notified about most of them over email and logged in to see the kindest words ever!). Life happened and it was not at all very kind and I actually stopped writing entirely for awhile. This is one of the few pieces I finished before the massive writer's block. I've been trying to get back to writing something so hopefully I will have more content in the near future.

Late Spring 1943

Her orders had come. He thought for sure he would ship off for training before she was taken. He thought he had more time to talk her out of it, even if it meant a quickie marriage. The Army Nurse Corps wouldn't take a married woman and he had been saving for months for a ring while an inquiry into her German bloodlines dragged on. But the war machine was waiting for no one. His draft card had come and her orders had followed. Steve had needed a doctor badly and the money was gone. Time had run out.

They had been with her family the day before for a little going away party. It would have been a great time to pop the question and he had been tempted to, even without a ring. He resisted though, knowing that her family was proud of her. He was too. Volunteering was a selfless thing and he loved her more for it. But he was afraid of what war would do to her, if it didn't kill her. Andy was sweet and naive and had the biggest heart of anyone he knew. He knew the war would strip her of all that. He knew she would come home haunted by things she would see. He wanted to spare her from it, but he couldn't bring himself to hold her back. For a moment though, he had thought Ingvar, her paternal grandfather whom she adored, would end up being the reason she stayed home. His health had been failing since his wife, Karina, passed the year before. But the man had pulled Andy close and spoke to her in Norwegian. He then took a weathered and worn pendant from around his neck and gave it to her. Bucky later learned that it was Mjölnir, the hammer of the Norse god of thunder. Ingvar had received it from his father as a little boy. It was a crude thing, made by Andy's great grandfather, but it had meant the world to her. Bucky couldn't get her to tell him what was said between them and he let her have her secret.

After the family gathering, she had taken her things and went home with him. Steve was there, and the three of them had stayed up late playing a board game until Steves's back hurt him too much. With Steve retiring for the evening, Bucky had a more devious idea and set about kissing Andy until her lips were dark and swollen and he could feel her tremble against him with her wanting. If there was ever a better moment for him to take the chastity she had barely managed to hold on to, he couldn't think of it. He would spend the entire night pouring every part of himself into the act. He wanted her to have that to hold on to when things got hard. She stopped him though and he had to suppress a groan of frustration. She gave him no reason and simply made herself comfortable on the sofa with him, her head on his chest, a leg over his and her arm wrapped firmly around him. He held her as tightly as he dared. Her body eventually relaxed as she fell asleep on him and he carefully wiggled free from her and carried her to his bed where he had held her all night and watched her sleep, pressing kisses to her face every now and then.

In the morning, he had watched her put her uniform on. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damn thing off of her and take her back to bed and give her a miliion reasons not to go. But instead, his hands gently smoothed out her jacket. She looked beautiful and he was proud of her. He got himself ready to go, feeling a great sense of heaviness in his chest as Andy leaned in the bathroom doorway and watched him shave. He put on his best shirt after and walked her to the train station.

Now, he couldn't bring himself to let go of her hands. Her own knuckles were white from how hard she was gripping his and for the first time, it occurred to him that she was just as scared as he was. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He didn't know how to say goodbye to her. He pulled her against him and hugged her tightly when tears threatened to well up.

"Küss mich," she sang softly in his ear. "Bitte bitte küss mich. Eh' die letzte Bahn kommt, küss mich ohne Pause."

Bucky smiled a little and sighed. He knew what the words meant only because Andy had translated for him once. It was a song they had danced to only in her parents' parlour since, naturally, no one was playing the songs from Berlin. And the lyrics were fitting for the moment:

"Kiss me, please please kiss me  
Till the last tram comes,  
Kiss me without stopping"

"Careful, doll. You don't want someone to think you're unpatriotic," he warned. Personally, he loved listening to her speak German or Norwegian. But there had already been a big investigation into her family because of her maternal grandfather being rather outspoken German immigrant who still loved the "Fatherland."

"They have more use for me and my linguistic abilities in the Army than they do outside of it," she said, smiling sweetly. "Now are you going to stand there looking worried or are you gonna kiss me already?"

Bucky didn't hesitate. He leaned down and kissed her, as the song requested, without stopping. He held her as tight as he possibly could and didn't dare pause to catch his breath. He didn't know when he would see her again, if he ever would. There were too many uncertainties in this world. He wanted so much to make time stop and dwell here so he would never have to let her go. But, of course, the moment ended and she had to get on the train. She found an open seat by a window, opened it and reached for his hand. He took her and kissed it.

"You be safe," he said.

"I should be saying that to you. You'll be the one on the front."

He didn't know how to answer that. Andy was right. Soon he would be shipping out as well to God only knew where. He kissed her and again and said, "It's gonna be awfully cold without you, doll."

"I'll miss you too. I already do," she replied, her voice breaking. He could see the tears slipping down her cheeks and it bothered him to not be able to wipe them away.

"This war won't last forever. You'll be right back in my arms before you know it."

"I know... it's just hard. I don't want to leave you."

Bucky swallowed the response that jumped to his tongue. Asking her to marry him now would do no good. Making her wait at home for him to come back would drive her insane. At least this way, she was doing what she loved, helping people. Instead he simply said, "I know. I don't want you to go either. But there's gonna be a few fellas out there who are gonna need you, Andy. Just let them know you're already rationed if they get fresh with you."

Andy giggled and it was a sweet sound. It died away as the train whistled it's departure. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to her but had no time to do so.

"I love you," she said, her voice almost lost in the sounds of the steam locomotive chugging to life.

"And I you."

The train moved forward and Bucky kissed her hand one last time before it slid through his fingers. Nothing had hurt this bad since he was presented the flag that had been draped over his father's coffin. He stayed on the platform until the train was out of sight, feeling numb and alone. She was gone. And he didn't know if he was ever going to see her again. If he came back from the war alive, there would be no stopping him from finding her. And then he would spend every breath he took making their postponed dreams come true.

He said a silent prayer for he safe travels and started off to find Steve. No doubt the punk was at a recruiting office again.


End file.
